1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital broadcasting systems and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to transmitting Internet protocol packets over a digital broadcasting network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional digital broadcast (DB) services transmit Internet protocol (IP) data to end-users via transmission streams. Each transmission stream is identified by a packet identifier (PID) that is assigned by a service provider. Unicast IP data and multicast IP data are identified by a limited number of packet identifiers. For example, all unicast IP data may be identified by a single packet identifier and all multicast IP data may be identified by a second packet identifier. The use of a limited number of packet identifiers requires extensive processing by the DB receivers that receive the transmission streams. In particular, when receiving unicast IP data, a DB receiver must process all of the data transmitted under the single or limited number of unicast IP packet identifier. This data includes not only the data addressed to the DB receiver, but also includes data addressed to all or several other DB receivers.
Some proposed solutions to this problem have involved using new protocols to provide digital video services. One drawback of these solutions is that they require modifying the hardware or software components of existing DB receivers.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for transmitting IP data over DB service networks that require reduced processing by DB receivers and that do not require extensive modifications to existing DB receivers.